A switch fabric includes spine switches interconnected with leaf switches. The leaf switches are connected with host devices and multicast routers. Internet Group Management Protocol (IGMP) snooping is a technique supported by the switch fabric to enable the host devices to inform the multicast routers of interest in multicast traffic. In IGMP snooping, IGMP queries from the multicast routers in bridge domains configured on the multicast routes are flooded to the host devices through leaf switches configured for the bridge domains. The host devices respond with IGMP reports to indicate interest in multicast traffic in the bridge domains. The switch fabric may include hundreds or even thousands of the leaf switches and correspondingly may support hundreds of thousands of the host devices spread across thousands of bridge domains. Thus, the number of individual IGMP reports sent by the host devices to the multicast routers in response to the IGMP queries can easily overwhelm the capacity of the multicast routers to process all of the IGMP reports. Also, in some instance, one or more of the multicast routers may not be available to send IGMP queries in given bridge domains due to failure of the multicast routers or departure of the multicast routers from the bridge domains. Nevertheless, it is desirable that IGMP queries continue to be sent in the bridge domains to solicit the IGMP reports.